


In and Out of Bed

by kwanina



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, I'm sorry Minho hehe, Junmyeon my love, M/M, Useless ex, mostly fluf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 09:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19926172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwanina/pseuds/kwanina
Summary: Kris and Joonmyeon bump into one of the latter's exes.





	In and Out of Bed

Time is a very strange thing, Joonmyeon finds. It passes so silently, mostly when one isn’t looking, and then suddenly you find yourself looking up and realise that the thing you’ve just been reminiscing about, that thing that feels like it happened just yesterday, happened an entire year ago.

It’s been an entire year since Kris spend New Year’s with him in Sydney and they took their trip to Canada. It’s been an entire year since they’ve officially decided that they weren’t really letting the long distance stop them from being head over heels, so they might as well scrap their plans of being cautious and ‘casual’. What a stupid idea that was. As if Joonmyeon could ever be casual about anything that concerns his heart. Or Kris, for that matter. Kris takes up a scarily large part of it, after all.

So now it’s been a year and some change of them dating, and Kris’s back to spend New Year’s with him again. They’re not in Sydney this time, just at home with Joonmyeon’s family and friends, but Kris fits in here so seamlessly, that really, Joonmyeon can’t imagine anywhere he’d rather be. (Except maybe their Canada getaway that they’re also going to repeat.)

Midnight has come and gone, spent lighting and admiring fireworks in the garden at home, and now they’re out to catch up with a few friends, who decided to throw a party at someone’s place. Joonmyeon’s never met them, but it’s a friend of a friend, and that’s all the invitation needed around these parts.

Kris holds on to the back of Joonmyeon’s shirt, fingers curled tightly into the material so they won’t lose each other in the crowd, while Joonmyeon manoeuvres them through the crowd towards the alcohol. He’s probably a bit closer than he needs to be, Kris is, but Joonmyeon doesn’t mind. On the contrary. Their midnight kiss got a bit out of hand with all the bubbly they’d had, and Kris’s presence still tingles in tips of Joonmyeon’s fingers and toes, making him itch to just find a dark corner somewhere and make out instead of socialise.

“What do you want?” Joonmyeon asks over his shoulder, leaning back into Kris once he’s found the bar.

“Whatever you’re having, so long as it’s not tequila.”  
Joonmyeon laughs and mixes rum, coke, and lime juice in two glasses, handing one back to Kris. It’s not his most careful mixing, he’s sure, but at this point in the night it doesn’t really matter.

“Oh, sorry,” he hears Kris say, and looks up to see him smile apologetically at -- Minho.

“No problem, dude,” Minho says, smiling that smile of his that Joonmyeon knows far too well, until his gaze catches on Joonmyeon. For a split second Joonmyeon feels anticipatory adrenaline rush through him - then Minho’s smile collapses into too stony indifference.  
“Oh. Joonmyeon,” he says.

“Minho,” Joonmyeon greets, and attempts a friendly smile. “Happy New Year.”

“Yeah,” Minho says, but doesn’t return the sentiment.  
Joonmyeon bites his lip and then consciously stops, reaching for Kris to steer him away. Kris’s obviously caught on to the general tension in their exchange, leaning into Joonmyeon’s touch like he’s trying to offer comfort.

Minho, of course, notices the touch.

“You should seriously reconsider your options,” he says to Kris, the blood in Joonmyeon’s veins turning to mortified ice. This’d be a lot easier if he hadn’t given Minho reason to regret him. They weren’t very good to each other.

“He’s a good lay, but not much else.”

Joonmyeon shrinks under the words, paralysed and completely unable to think of anything to say beneath the deafening sound of Minho’s judgement.  
Kris, it seems, has no such problem.

“With you, maybe,” he says, and Joonmyeon sees a flicker of surprise pass over Minho’s face at Kris’s accent, always stronger when he’s drunk. “With me he’s fantastic - in and out of bed.”

Joonmyeon blinks at Kris stupidly, at the red blotched in his cheeks, and he indignant fire in his eyes, and can’t help but burst into a giggle when he thinks about how mortified Kris’s going to be that he said that tomorrow morning. It shakes the ice loose, and, without a second glance at Minho, he pulls Kris past him and into the heaving mass of people vaguely moving to the beat of the song currently deafening them all with too much bass.

“Why did you date that dick?” Kris asks, winding an arm around Joonmyeon’s back and pushing his hand into Joonmyeon’s back pocket.

Joonmyeon jumps a little at the touch and then whirls around so they’re face to face. “I was young and naive, and my options were severely limited.”

“Aren’t you glad you found me, then?” Kris teases.

Joonmyeon winds his arms around Kris’s shoulders, letting his hands dangle down behind his neck, pulling himself closer for a kiss.

“So, so glad.”

Kris’s lips taste like coke, lime, and home, when Joonmyeon presses their grins together.

**Author's Note:**

> ☺️


End file.
